Sayahontas
by AnimeFanGirl93
Summary: Parody of Pocahontas. KougaijixOC
1. Chapter 1

Pocahontas - Saya  
>John Smith - Kougaiji<br>Governor Ratcliffe - Dokugakuji  
>Meeko - Himself<br>Chief Powhatan – Kanzeon Bosatsu (Not man, as a woman)  
>Wiggins – Lirin (Not man, as a woman)<br>Thomas - Goku  
>Percy - Himself<br>Flit - Himself  
>Nakoma - Yaone<br>Kocoum - Gojyo  
>Kekata - Hakkai<p>

Grandmother Willow - Herself

~OC Info~  
>Name-Saya<br>Age-Same as Kougaiji  
>Race-Demon<br>Hair Color-long black hair trailing her back  
>Eye Color-Green<br>Powhatan's Tribe 


	2. Chapter 2

Chorus_**: In sixteen hundred seven**_

_**We sailed the open sea**_

_**For glory, God and gold and the Shangri-La Company**_

_**For the New World is like heaven**_

_**And we'll all be rich and free**_

_**Or so we have been told by the Shangri-La Company**_

Years ago, a group of demon men begins to set sail to the waters of the ocean to search for new lands and new people. In the city of India, the volunteers have already packed their things and leaving their families and to get ready to get on the ship to journey to a new world.

_**So we have been told by the Shangri-La Company**_

The men signed up to volunteer to set sail while the others saying goodbye to their families and friends. One of them is a young demon boy with spiky yet messy brown hair, striking gold eyes, around his head is a gold diadem, wears a yellow cape, a baggy shirt, blue jeans with tears at the bottom, and white boots ; he's Son Goku.

_**For glory, God and Gold and the Shangri-La Company**_

As the other men began to hop onboard, someone else is approaching the ship, smiling eagerly. He is an handsome demon man with red hair past his waist, purplish-blue eyes, three marks on his left cheek, pointed ears, wears a black leather jacket, no shirt, tanned pants, black shoes, a pair of earrings, two metal bracelets on both wrist, and two metal necklaces. His name is Kougaiji.

While Goku walked onboard, two crewmembers saw Kougaiji approaching.

"Hey, is that Kougaiji?" one of the crewmembers asked.

"That's him alright." His friend replied with a smile.

"Wow." Goku turned around and saw Kougaiji. "Kougaiji! I've heard some amazing stories about him."

"Is he coming on this voyage too?" one of the crewmembers asked.

"Of course he is, you half-wit." His friend laughed. "You can't fight these Outsiders with Knuckles."

Kougaiji smirked as he jumped in the cannon as it is being hoisted up. "That's right. I can't have you boys get all the fun without me."

While the song continued the royal carriage approached and stopped. The soldiers stood attention when someone came out. He is an older demon, short brown almost black hair, blue eyes, pointed ears, a mark on his forehead and across his nose; he wears black and white cloak, black pants and boots. His name is Dokugakuiji, the governor appointed to join in the voyage.

_**On the beaches of Shangri-Laie**_

_**There's diamonds like debris**_

_**There's silver rivers flow and gold you pick right off a tree**_

As Dokugakuiji heads towards the ship, his assistant name Lirin followed him, carrying a velvet cushion. On it is a dog, Percy, Dokugakuiji's pet.

_**With a nugget for my Winnie**_

_**And another one for me**_

_**And all the rest will go to the Shangri-La Company**_

Later, the ship began to set sail across the ocean. The men waved goodbye to their families. Kougaiji walked and stared at the view, looking forward of seeing the new world.

_**It's glory, God and gold**_

_**And the Shangri-La Company**_

Time had passed since the journey began, but suddenly, the storm appeared as the ship is heading right to it. The crew is working so hard to keep the sails up. "Watch out!" the crewmember shouted, but the water splashed right on the crewmembers. Below the deck, two crewmembers, kept trying to get the water out as much as they can.

"Faster! She's taking more water!" the crewmember shouted. One of the crewmates began to tie the ropes around the cannon when suddenly, the rope break. Goku stopped it from rolling to the other side. Goku need more help and spotted Kougaiji helping the others to set the sails up.

"Kougaiji!" Goku called out, "Get down here! The cannons are breaking loose!"

Kougaiji got his attention and saw the cannon breaking loose. He grabbed the rope and slid down the ground as fast as he could. "Reef the top sails! Steady on your course!" he rushed to help the young demon and helped him with the cannon. "It's all right Goku. We'll get it tied up." while he tied the cannon, the ship rocked so hard because of the hit of the waves. The storm is a difficult task to everyone!

The crewmembers ran as the waves splashed the ship. "Goku, watch out!" Kougaiji yelled in alarm as the waves splashed him and Goku. Kougaiji held the rope tightly, but Goku isn't lucky. The waves splashed Goku, causing him to fall out of the ship.

"Help!" Goku screamed and fell into the water.

"Man overboard!" another crewmember shouted when he spotted Goku in the raging water.

"Help me!" Goku screamed; trying to swim, but the raging waves is too strong.

"We got to stay on course; he's lost!" a crewmember said, hopeless.

"Pull the pin!" Kougaiji ordered and tying the rope around his waist.

"Right sir!" the crewmember said as he pulled the pin. Kougaiji ran towards the edge of the ship and dived into the ocean.

"Kougaiji, Kougaiji!" A crewmate exclaimed, frowning at the water. "Have you lost your mind?"

Kougaiji kept swimming towards Goku and grabbed him just before drowning. "Hang on Goku, I've got you." Kougaiji began to swim back.

Without warning on board, the pulley with the rope broke off. A crewmate saw it. "Quick, get the rope!" The crew quickly grabbed the rope and began to pull Kougaiji and Goku. The water splashed them, but Kougaiji still held the rope and Goku.

"Come one boys, pull!" A crewmate yelled, as he and the others continued pulling the rope. Kougaiji and Goku broke the surface, almost near the ship. "Pull, pull! Put your backs into it!" Kougaiji and Goku are lifted out of the water and back into the ship. The crew helped them back into the ship.

"There, you lucky knight." A crewmate said while Goku is coughing as someone put a blanket on him. Goku would have been down to Davy Jones' locker if it weren't for Kougaiji.

"Well, that was refreshing." Kougaiji said.

"Well done Kougaiji." A crewmate said.

"Of course, you all would have done the same for me." Kougaiji said, getting up. The crew nodded in agreement. Suddenly, the lightning flashed as Dokugakuiji and Percy, in his arm appeared. "Trouble on deck?" Dokugakuiji asked.

"Governor Dokugakuiji." Goku said, getting up.

"Goku fell overboard, sir." Kougaiji replied.

"Thank heavens he's been successfully retrieved." Dokugaiji nodded. "Good work Kougaiji."

"Thank you sir." said Kougaiji.

"Now don't lose heart men, it won't be long until we reach the new world and remember what waits out there…freedom," said Dokugakuiji as Percy barked. "Prosperity," Percy barked again. "And the adventure of our lives. You're the finest crew has to offer. And nothing not wind, nor rain nor a thousand bloodthirsty savages should stand in our way! Carry on!" Dokugakuiji left as the crew cheered.

Liring followed him, holding an umbrella above Dokugakuiji head, "That's a nice oration sir. I'm sir the men will most looking forward to it."

"Let us hope so. I'll need those foolish peasants to dig up my gold, won't I?" Dokugakuiji smirked at Percy as it smirked back.

The crew continued working as Goku and Kougaiji tied the ropes around the cannon. Goku is excited, "This new world is going to be great Kougaiji. I'm going to get a pile of gold, build me a big house and if any Outsider tried to stop me, I'll blast them."

"You just worry about the fortune of yours Goku. Leave the savages to me." Kougaiji said, pulling the cannon.

"You think they'll give us much trouble?" a crewmate asked, helping them.

"Not as much trouble as Kougaiji will get them." Another crewmate answered, smirking.

Crew:_** We'll kill ourselves a Savage**_

Kougaiji punches the mop, causing it to hit on the falcon's head.

Kougaiji_**: Or maybe two or three**_

Kougaiji punches the barrel full of soda, causing it to pop and the soda flowing out of the barrel and allowing the crew to fill up their cups.

Kougaiji &crew_**: We're stalwart men and bold of the Shangri-La Company**_

Kougaiji and Goku walked and stared at the view of the ocean. "What do you suppose the new world look like?" Goku asked.

"Like all the others I suppose." Kougaiji replied, "I've seen hundreds of new worlds Goku. What could possibly be different about this one?"

Crew_**: It's glory, God and gold and the Shangri-La Company**_

Kougaiji and his crew won't realize that they will find something new in the new world that make their lives change.


	3. Chapter 3

On the other side of the world is a different land that Kougaiji and the crew are heading called the New Land. There are different people and animals that live on their land are called Great Land that live their homeland from their amazing things. An exciting day is happening as their Outsider chief and his army is coming home from battle. The Outsider are rowing their canoes in the river towards their home.

Chorus: _**Hega hega ya-hi-ye hega**_

_**Ya-hi-ye ne-he hega**_

On top of the cliff, an Outsider saw the canoes approaching; he blew the horn out, telling the other Outsiders.

_**Hega hega ya-hi-ye hega**_

_**Ya-hi-ye ne-he hega**_

On the other cliff, another Outsider heard the signal and ran through the woods. He ran towards the ledge of the cliff and blew out the horn, telling the others that their chief is coming home. The women, children and elders picked up their fruit and vegetables when they heard the horn. They smiled as they walked towards the river, waving at their chief from coming back from the fight.

_**Steady as the beating drum**_

_**Singing to the cedar flute**_

_**Seasons go and seasons come**_

_**Bring the corn and bear the fruit**_

_**By the waters sweet and clean**_

_**Where the mighty sturgeon lives**_

_**Plant the squash and reap the bean**_

_**All the earth our Mother gives**_

They gathered around the river, waiting for their chief to reach to land and welcome her and their families and friends back.

_**O Great Spirit, hear our song**_

_**Help us keep the ancient ways**_

_**Keep the sacred fire strong**_

_**Walk in balance all our days**_

A man name Hakkai taught the kids about a talisman, making a rabbit appear. All of a sudden they saw a group of chattering people and they stopped what they're doing and turned around. Hakkai smiled as he and the kids got up and going to welcome their chief and the warriors.

_**Seasons go and seasons come**_

_**Steady as the beating drum**_

_**Plum to seed to bud to plum**_

_**Hega hega ya-hi-ye hega**_

_**Steady as the beating drum**_

While the warriors approaching to shore, their chief, Kanzeon Bosatsu, got off of one, smiling. It feels good to be back.

_**Hega hega ya-hi-ye hega**_

_**Ya-hi-ye ne-he hega**_

_**Hega hega ya-hi-ye hega**_

_**Ya-hi-ye ne-he hega**_

We see one of the men running towards his girlfriend and they hugged each other. Another one got off the canoe as his girl tackled him in the water, hugging him. Kanzeon turned around and smiled at the girls reuniting with their lovers.

"Ka-ma wingapo Kanzeon Bosatsu." Hakkai greeting in Outsider language.

"Ay-man-aycho Hakkai. It's good to be home." Kanzeon said as she began to announce, "Chesk-cham-my! The humans are defeated! With the help of our brothers, our village's safe again!" The crowd cheered happily from the announcement.

"Your return has brought much joy to our village. Look at all those smiling faces." Hakkai pointed at one of the warriors, who hugged and reunited with his wife and his kids.

Kanzeon looked around, finding another smiling face, which is missing, "Yes, but there is one smiling face I don't see. Where's my daughter?"

Hakkai smiled, "You know Saya. She has her mother's spirit. She goes whenever the wind takes her."

On top of the cliff by the waterfall, a young girl watched the view and smiled as she feels the wind. She is a black haired girl with green eyes, pointed ears, a mark resembling a flame on her right arm, a faux suede dress with fringe accents with zip up back, a pair of faux suede arm cuffs with fringe accents, and barefooted. Her name is Saya; Kanzeon's daughter.

"Saya!" someone called her. Saya looked down and saw friend, Yaone.

"Your mother's back! Come down here!" Yaone shouted.

Saya smiled, happy to see that her mother is back. She turned around, facing next to her. A small and slender hummingbird, both teal and white feathers, hot pink head named Flit, one of Saya's friends. "She's back Flit." Saya grinned.

Flit was very excited as he flew with his wings and followed Saya. Sitting by the bushes and eating berries is a slender raccoon named Meeko, Saya's other friend. Meeko kept eating berries until Flit grabbed one, telling him to get a move on in his own language; which caught Meeko's attention.

Saya ran off. Meeko looked at the berries and ate them all as Flit ate one. He and Meeko followed Saya, but they stopped and saw Saya looking back, grinning.

Flit was trying to figure out what Saya was doing. Without warning, Saya ran and jumped off the ledge, surprising Yaone. "No! Not that…way." said Yaone. Saya dive into the water perfectly, going underwater.

Yaone rolled her eyes, "Show off."

Flit looked down at Saya, shaking his head.

Meeko jumped off the edge of the cliff. Meeko had his eyes close. As he opened them he saw that he's falling into the water with a big drop! Meeko screamed.

Flit flew next to them, glaring. Suddenly, Flit yelps when Meeko grabbed him, trying to slow the fall. Flit tried to fly away from Meeko.

He and Meeko screamed and landed in the water with a big splash.

"Saya? Saya, are you alright?" Yaone asked, finding Saya underwater. What Yaone didn't know is that Saya is swimming under the canoe, grinning. "Well, you better be alright because I'm not coming in after you!" Saya tipped the canoe over, causing Yaone to fall into the water. Yaone swam under the canoe, coughing a bit and glaring at her friend who came up from the water.

"Saya, don't you think we're a little too old for this?" Yaone asked, until Saya squirted water at her. Yaone and Saya began to splash each other, starting a water fight. At the surface, Meeko swam towards the canoe , while he tried to climb on the canoe. Flit broke the surface and coughing. He glared at Meeko. He saw Meeko getting up on the canoe and saw his bottom, a perfect target.

Flit smirked. He flew right towards Meeko, but Meeko slipped back into the water. Flit missed and slammed into the canoe, with his beak stuck in progress.

"Help me turn this thing over." said Yaone.

Flit gasped in alarm and tried to pull his beak out of the canoe, but it's too late. The girls turned the canoe over with Flit underwater.

"What were you doing up there?" Yaone asked, getting on the canoe.

"Thinking." Saya replied as Meeko got on; the raccoon shook the water off. "Meeko!"

"About the dream again?" Yaone asked. "Did you figure it out yet?"

"I know it means something. I just don't know what." Saya replied.

"You should ask your mother about that." said Yaone.

"You're right, I should." said Saya, going to ask Kanzeon about the dream. She and Meeko spotted the bubbles beside the canoe. "Come on Flit." she pulled the hummingbird out of the canoe. "Quit fooling around. We have to get back."

While the girls rowed their canoe back to the village, Meeko pushed Flit's stomach, causing him to squirt water out as he smirking.


	4. Chapter 4

The girls and their friends arrived at the village while everyone gathered around and listened to Kanzeon about the battle. "…face a determine enemy. The battle lasted from the rising of the sun until the evening shadow fell. Our warriors fought with courage, but not as bravery as Gojyo." Kanzeon pointed at the stern looking hedgehog. He has long red hair, red eyes, two scratch marks on his left cheek, he wore black jeans with black boots, brown leather like jacket and brown head band. His name is Sha Gojyo, "For he has attacked the strength of a bear." Kanzeon continued as Hakkai puts two marks on Gojyo jacket for honor, "He has proven himself to be the greatest…"

Saya and Yaone joined in the crowd and looked at Scourge. Yaone comment, "Wow, he is so handsome."

Saya rolled her eyes, "And I especially love that smile." And Saya's right, Gojyo is the strongest man in the tribe and he didn't even smile.

"He defeated every enemy in his path. Tonight, we will feat in his honor!" Kanzeon finished. The crowd cheered wildly and walked back where they left off. Saya walked up to Kanzeon.

Kanzeon smiled, "My daughter."

"Wingapo mother." Saya hugged her.

Kanzeon hugged her back. "Seeing you gives me great joy."

"I'm so glad you come home safely." Saya said.

"Come with me, we have much to talk about." Kanzeon said as she and Saya walked inside their tent, "I want to hear everything of what you've been doing."

Flit and Meeko began to enter their own way by going to the top of the tent as Flit kept flying above the hole as Meeko looked through, standing on the branch.

Without warning, the branch broke causing Meeko to fall inside the tent, flinging Flit. Flit screamed.

Meeko grabbed the roof barring in time. They saw Kanzeon and Saya talking as they climb the railing, still listening to their conversation. Flit recovered and glared, following Pikachu.

"Mother, for many nights now, I've been having the strange dream. I think something's about to happen something exciting." Saya explained.

"Yes, something exciting is about to happen." Kanzeon said. Meeko appeared, peeking.

"Really, what is it?" Saya asked, waiting for Kanzeon to explain.

"Gojyo has asked to seek your hand in marriage." Kanzeon answered.

Saya frowned. "Marry Gojyo?" she has to marry the strongest warrior Gojyo?

Flit smiling what he heard.

Meeko frowned and stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"I told him it would make my heart soar." Kanzeon explained.

Saya fake smiled, but she backed away and looked at Gojyo, watching the kids to ask him if he can play, but he didn't budge, "But he's so…serious."

Kanzeon walked behind her, "My daughter, Gojyo will make a fine husband. He is loyal, strong and will build you a good house."

As the conversation continued, Meeko went over to the bowl filled with paint and put his handprints on his chest, pretending to be Gojyo. Flit sighed. Flit smirked evilly and stabbed Meeko on the stomach, causing him to wince and almost fall of the area.

"Mother, I think my dream is pointing down another path." said Saya.

"This is the right path for you Saya." said Kanzeon.

"Why can't I choose…" Saya heard Meeko screamed and fell near Saya and Meeko fell into her arms. The bowl fell on Flit's head, pouring the paint all over him. He removed it and glared at Meeko. Saya giggled looking at Meeko. He shrugged and ran off.

"Saya, come with me." Kanzeon said as she and Saya walked out of the tent with no argument. "You are the daughter of the chief. It is time to take our place among our people even the wild mountain stream must someday join the big river."

Kanzeon: _**As the river cuts its path**_

_**Though the river's proud and strong**_

_**He will choose the smoothest course**_

_**That's why the rivers live to long**_

_**They're steady as the steady beating drum**_

Kanzeon took a blue leather necklace with a water drop diamond decoration out, while explaining, "I wore this on my wedding day with your father. It's been my dream for you to wear it at your own." Saya watched as Kanzeon puts the necklace around her neck, "It suits you."

Later on, Meeko and Flit went up to the river as Saya looked at it for a while and thinking of what her mother told her.

Flit flew by Saya, asking if she was going to do what her mother says.

Meeko sniffed Saya's necklace as Saya held it, "She wants me to be steady like the river." They looked at their reflection of the river when suddenly, two sea otters broke the surface. Flit and Meeko yelped and fell on the ground.

Saya giggled, "But it's not steady at all." The sea otters jumped along the river.

Saya: _**What I love most about rivers is**_

_**You can't step in the same river twice**_

Saya stepped into the river and pushed the canoe into the water, doing some rowing. Meeko and Flit hopped in with Saya as she rowed on.

_**The water's always changing, always flowing**_

_**But people, I guess, can't live like that**_

_**We all must pay a price**_

Flit grinned as he tapped the shells, while floating by, causing two turtles to appear and smiled at Saya.

_**To be safe we lose our chance of ever knowing**_

_**What's around the river bend**_

_**Waiting just around the river bend**_

_**I look once more**_

The group row towards a group of birds that are flying out of the river, towards the sky.

_**Just about the river bend**_

_**Beyond the shore**_

_**Where the gulls fly free**_

_**Don't know what for**_

_**What I dream the day might send**_

_**Just around the river bend**_

The same sea otters came onto the rock and began to lie down.

_**For me**_

_**Coming for me**_

The deers watched Saya as she rowed around the falls.

_**I feel it there beyond those trees**_

_**Or right behind these waterfalls**_

Meeko lean near the fall, until some fish fell on his head. Meeko glared at her as Saya giggled and pets him on the head, making her smile. Flit laughed as Meeko glared.

_**Can I ignore that sound of distant drumming?**_

A beaver kept building the dam as it watched Saya and her friends pass by.

_**For a handsome, sturdy husband**_

_**Who builds handsome, sturdy walls**_

_**And never dreams that something might be coming**_

_**Just around the river bend**_

_**Just around the river bend**_

Meeko and Flit gasped that they saw a waterfall and their canoe is heading right for it. Flit flew off, leaving Meeko. Meeko looked down as they went over to the waterfall. He screamed while holding onto saya.

_**Don't know what for**_

_**Why do all my dreams extend**_

_**Just around the river bend**_

_**Just around the river bend**_

More animals watched Saya's group going through the rainbow. Suddenly, the canoe stopped a bit for a reason. They reached the fork of the river, one is the smooth river and the other is the bumpy river. Saya has to make a choice herself alone.

_**Should I choose the smoothest course?**_

_**Steady as the beating drum**_

_**Should I marry Gojyo?**_

_**Is all my dreaming at an end?**_

In the river, saya saw her reflection and imagine that she's with Gojyo as he reached out her hand. She was about to reach out, but stopped, disappointing Gojyo. The image soon disappeared as Saya think for a moment and stared at the sky as the wind began to blow.

_**Or do you still**_

_**Wait for me,**_

_**Dream Giver**_

_**Just around the river**_

_**Bend?**_

Saya began to row towards the bumpy river. She decided to go to her special place that only she and her friends know. There's only one person or should I say tree that could help Saya about her problem.


	5. Chapter 5

Saya and her friends arrived at the part of the forest that has leaves covering it around the area. They all entered through the leaves while Meeko is looking around. A lot of birds flew around while two owls woke up. Saya stopped her canoe nearby and begins to climb onto the wood.

"My, is that my Saya that I see?" the voice out of nowhere asked. Saya and her friends sat on the tree stump. "Grandmother Willow, I need to talk to you." said Saya.

A face appears in the bark of the tree herself. Her name is Grandmother Willow, the enchanted wise old willow that Saya goes to whenever she needs advice or someone, other than her friends to speak to. Grandmother Willow smiled, "Good morning Saya. I was hoping you come to visit someday. Ah, I see you're wearing your mother's necklace."

"That's what I want to talk to you about." Saya explained, "My mother wants me to marry Gojyo."

"Gojyo?" Grandmother Willow asked in disbelief. "But he's so serious."

"I know, my mother thinks it's the right path for me." said Saya, "But lately, I've been having this dream and I think it…"

"Oh, a dream. Let's hear all about it." Grandmother Willow smiled. All of a sudden, all of the animals began to chatter, excited.

Flit and Meeko kept squeaking.

"Quiet!" Grandmother Willow said getting annoyed, trying to listen to Saya. A squirrel crawled on her, but she shook it off. Grandmother Willow just had enough. _**"QUIET!"**_

The animals, Flit, and Meeko all quiet down, all but a frog who croaked. Grandmother Willow frowned at the frog, causing it to gulp and quickly dived into the water.

"Now child, you were saying?" Grandmother Willow listened.

"Well, I'm running through the woods and then right there in front of me is an arrow." Saya continued, "As I looked at it, its starts to spin."

"A spinning arrow? How unusual." said Grandmother Willow.

Saya continues as Flit, Meeko and the other animals move their heads around while she continued, "Yes, it spins faster and faster and faster until suddenly…it stops." Her friends and the animals got dizzy and fell on the ground, still dizzy.

Grandmother Willow began to think and looked at the girl, "Well, it seems to me that this spinning arrow is pointing you down your path."

"But Grandmother Willow, what is my path?" Saya asked. "How am I ever going to find it?"

Grandmother Willow chuckled, "Your father asked me the very same question."

"He did? What did you tell him?"Saya asked.

"I told him to listen." Grandmother Willow replied, "All around you are spirits child. They live in the Earth, the water, and the stars. If you listen, they will guide you." Soon the winds began to blow throughout the area, blowing the leaves around.

Voices: _**Ay ay ay na ay ay na**_

"I hear the wind." Saya got up. She closed her eyes and began to listen to the spirits, telling her.

"Yes, what is it telling you?" Grandmother Willow asked.

"I don't understand." Saya replied, closing her eyes. Meeko grabbed one leaf and looked closely, but he saw Flit being blown away.

Grandmother Willow: _**Que que na-to-ra**_

_**You will understand**_

_**Listen with your heart**_

_**You will understand**_

_**Let it break upon you**_

_**Like a wave upon the sand**_

"It's saying something coming." Saya said as she opened her eyes and looked up, "Strange clouds?" Saya began to climb up the tree to take a look at these strange clouds the wind is telling her while Meeko and Flit followed her.

_**Listen with your heart**_

_**You will understand**_

Voices: _**You will understand**_

Saya and her friends reached to the top of the tree where they see the water. Flit screamed before he ducked. Meeko ducked down as well.

"What do you see?" Grandmother Willow yelled.

"Clouds, strange clouds." Saya answered, seeing these, 'strange clouds' that's coming to shore. But she doesn't know whom these clouds belong to.

While the ship is coming to shore, Dokugakuiji opened the window from his cabin and glance at the land. "Look at it Lirin, an entire new world with gold all over, just waiting for me."

"And scores of adventures waiting for us." Liring said while brushing Percy, "Right Percy?" Percy glared at her in annoyance, "Do you think we'll meet some savages?"

"If we do, we should give them an improper India greeting." Dokugakuiji replied.

"Like gift baskets?" Lirin held up some gift baskets.

Dokugakuiji rolled his eyes, "And she came so highly recommended." Dokugakuiji took out a map and he and Percy began to look at to find out where the ship is. Just then, they heard a knock on the door and opened up, letting Kougaiji enter.

"It's perfect Governor. The water's deep enough; we can pull right up to shore. Hey there Percy." Kougaiji ruffled its fur as Percy growled in annoyance.

"Very well then, give the order." said Dokugakuiji, preparing to go to shore.

"Already done sir. I've got the crew assembly and they're ready to go." Kougaiji said.

"And about these outsider, I'm trusting you to make sure these freaks don't disrupt our mission." Dokugaiji said.

"Well, it they're anything like the savages, there's nothing I can't handle." said Kougaiji.

Dokugakuiji nodded, "Right, that'll be all Kougaiji."

Kougaiji ruffled Percy's fur again, "See you Percy." It growled at Kougaiji as he left the cabin. Dokugakuiji glared, "The men like that demon, don't they." Percy growled, fixing its fur.

Dokugakuiji walked towards the mirror, "I've never been a popular man."

"I like you." Lirin said, trying to cheer him up.

"And don't think I don't what those backstabbers at court say about me." Dokugakuiji ordered.

"Yes, all that talk about failing, even some failed plans back at land of Departure…"

Dokugakuiji interrupted his assistant, "I'm very unaware that this is my last chance of glory. But mark my words Lirin, when Lady Gyokumen Koushusees the gold these peasants on Earth success on Earth will be mine at last."

At the deck, a small boat is placed down into the water, preparing to move on into the New World. Two of the crewmates looked at the view of the New World in amazement, "It's incredible." One of them said, looking at the view.

"And it's all ours. I've never seen anything like it." said Goku.

"It could look like Dokugakuiji's head for all I care, just as long as we get off the boat." One of the crewmates tossed the wooden ladder for them to climb down.

"Come on boys, we didn't come all this way just to look at it." Kougaiji climbed down towards the boat as the others followed.

Later on, Kougaiji's boat is heading to shore, going through the foggy looking area. The demon searched for any sign of the outsider but unknown to him, Saya, Flit, and Meeko ran through the tree area. The boat continued moving on as Saya climbed slowly to a pillar stand. She watched the boat reaching to shore and Kougaiji got off, looking around. Meeko and Flit peek out and grinned as they saw the boy, but Flit looked at Saya oddly.

The men on shore began to pull the boat towards the shore as a crewmate ordered, "Keep it taut boys, keep it taut. Steady, steady."

"Alright, that's far enough. Alright now, tie her off." Another crewmate said.

"Here Kougaiji, tie off at this end." Goku tossed the rope behind him. He turns and saw Kougaiji nowhere to be found. "Kougaiji? Kougaiji?" Goku looked up and as Kougaiji climbing the tree, "Hey, what are you doing up there?"

"Getting a better look!" Kougaiji replied to Goku as he climbed up the tree. Once he made it to the top, he looked around; unaware that Saya is still looking at him, hiding behind the bush nearby. She smiled at this stranger, trying not to blush. Meeko stood there, looking at Kougaiji and shrugged. The raccoon began to walk out of the bushes and towards Kougaiji. Saya tried to grab the raccoon, but missed. Flit gasped and grabbed Meeko's tail. The tug-o-war continued until Flit is forced to let go and is thrown, causing Meeko to be send flying into Kougaiji's leg, hitting it.

"Hey!" Kougaiji exclaim in alarm as he charged up his fire spell, expecting an attack. But to his surprise, he saw Meeko, making the raccoon grin nervously. Saya gasped, worried if Meeko is going to get hurt, but she saw Kougaiji smiling. He knelt down as Meeko walked back, staring at him.

"Well, you're a strange looking fellow. You hungry?" Kougaiji asked as he got out a biscuit, "Here you go, it's a biscuit. It's food…well sort of." Meeko stared at him and quickly grabbed and ate the biscuit happily. "You like it, huh? Well, try eating it to four months straight." Kougaiji got out another biscuit.

Saya smiled at them, but she gasped when Meeko waved at her. "You've got a friend back there?" Kougaiji asked as he walked towards the bushes as Saya backed away. She's in trouble!

As Kougaiji walked towards the bushes, he was about to open until Flit flew out of nowhere, flying around him. Kougaiji yelps in alarm, trying to shoo the hummingbird away, dropping more biscuits and Meeko grabbed them like crazy.

Flit snapped, flying around Kougaiji.

"Kougaiji!" Goku called from the ground, "You better get down here! The Governor is to shore!"

Flit snapped.

"Alright, Alright, I'm leaving." Kougaiji walked off and climbed down the tree. Flit smiled proudly at Saya, who smirked at him. Saya watched him leave as Meeko ate the last biscuit. He also picked up some crumbs and eating them.

Meanwhile, Saya and her friends aren't the only ones that they saw the newcomers. Back at the village, all of the citizens gathered around the tent as Kanzeon looked seriously about the visitors. Are these strangers' friend or foe? Kanzeon silent them, "My friends, we must know more about these visitors. Hakkai, what do you see?"

Hakkai got up and began to chant as he took some powder out, twirled it around the fire and dropped the rest in the fire. As he backed up, the big cloud appeared as the image of demons appeared.

"These are not men like us." Hakkai began to explain as the couples and kids got scared. "The strange beasts with bodies that shine like the sun. And weapons that's like fire and thunder." Kanzeon watched in shock as the demons changed into wolves. "They prowl the Earth like ravenous wolves consuming everything in their path."

Gojyo stood there, looking seriously, "Great Kanzeon, I will lead our warriors to defend the river and attack! We will destroy these invaders! The way we destroyed those humans!"

Kanzeon shook her head. "Gojyo, in that battle we knew how to fight our enemy, but these visitors are strange to us. Take some men to the river and observe them. Let us hope they do not intend to stay!"

Back at the shore, Dokugakuiji is holding the flag to India as the men salute. "I hereby claim this land and all to his reaches to Her Majesty, Gyokumen Koushu and do so name this settlement, Jamestown." The crowd cheered.

"Bravo, bravo! Beautifully spoken sir!" Lirin walked back into the cabin and talked to Percy, who is in the bathtub, "Hurry now Percy. You must be squeaky clean for the New World." She walked off.

Percy just sat there and ate one of the cherries. Outside, Meeko climbed on the branch and stopped the cherries. He moved slightly to grab the cannon and jumped right into the tub, causing a big splash onto the dog and the cherry landed on its head. Percy looked around to see who's responsible until he saw a big bubble with a familiar raccoon on it. Percy looked closely until the raccoon popped it. Percy yelped and saw Meeko, smiling. He took the cherry from its head and placed it in its mouth. Meeko grabbed the bowl and pored the cherries into his mouth. Percy growled angrily as the raccoon grabbed the last cherry and ran off. Percy barked and ran out of the tub and began to chase him. Meeko grabbed the pulley and swung it to the branch and jumped on it. Percy tumbled over the gangplank and fell right into the mud. Percy growled angrily.


	6. Chapter 6

Kougaiji stood on the rock while looking through the woods in search for the Outsiders. Dokugakuiji did some looking around, walking beside Kougaiji. "Kougaiji, it appears that I have selected a perfect location. Not a savage insight."

"Just because we don't see them doesn't mean that they're not out there, sir." Kougaiji said, looking around.

"Well, then perhaps you should venture forth and to terming their whereabouts." Dokugakuiji smirked.

"If there is any Outsider out there, I'll find them." Kougaiji left, but he didn't know that Saya is still watching him in the bushes. Meanwhile, Dokugakuiji walked pass the crew, smirking and hoping that he will find gold. "Now, men to work. You men, get the ship unloaded. You men, build the fort. The rest of you, bring out the shovels; it's time to start digging."

Two crewmates looked at each other. "Digging?"

"Of course." Dokugakuiji said as he got out the map, "Let's not forget what the Spanish found when they came to the New World, gold, mountains of it. Why, for years they've been ravaging the New World of its most precious resources, but now…" he slammed the sword on the map, "It's our turn." As the crew gathered around, some of the saw some gold and jewels on Dokugakuiji sword.

Dokugakuiji: _**The gold of Cortes**_

_**The jewels of Pizarro**_

_**Will seem like mere trinkets**_

_**By this time tomorrow**_

Dokugakuiji removed his sword off the table and slashed it around as the men ducked.

_**The gold we find here**_

_**Will dwarf them by far**_

_**Oh, with all ya got in ya, boys**_

_**Dig up India, boys**_

Dokugakuiji brought out some shovels and tossed them to the men. Soon, the gold will be his.

_**Mine, boys, mine every mountain**_

Lirin gave the axes to Dokugakuiji and he tossed some to the men, including the two, which they dropped the barrel right near Percy, almost being squashed.

_**And dig, boys, dig till you drop**_

Dokugakuiji grabbed two of the men, pulling them close to him.

_**Grab and pick boys**_

_**Quick, boys**_

Goku looked startled as Dokugakuiji grabbed his arms and motions them to dig a bit.

_**Shove in the shovel**_

_**Uncover those lovely**_

Goku, with Dokugakuiji's help, begins digging some dirt onto the others a bit.

_**Pebbles that sparkle and shine**_

_**It's gold**_

_**And it's mine, mine, mine**_

Dokugakuiji smirked evilly got his gun out and fired one bullet, signaling the men to start digging.

Men: _**Dig and dig and dig and diggety**_

_**Dig and dig and dig and diggety-dig...**_

Lirin rolled the wheel barrel out with dirt and a small shovel.

Lirin: _**Hey nonny, nonny**_

_**Hey nonny, nonny**_

Dokugakuiji stopped the wheel barrel with his foot as he got out the small shovel, pouring the small dirt; he grinned evilly.

Dokugakuiji: _**Oh, how I love it**_

The men began to cut down the trees, searching for gold.

Lirin: _**Hey nonny, nonny**_

_**Hey nonny, nonny**_

Dokugakuiji: _**Riches for cheap**_

The digging continued as the men pushed the wheel barrels.

Lirin: _**Hey nonny, nonny**_

_**Hey nonny, nonny**_

Dokugakuiji is on the wheel barrel as Lirin pushed it pass the men.

Dokugakuiji: _**There'll be heaps of it**_

_**And I'll be on top of the heap**_

We now see Dokugakuiji daydreaming that he's back at Shangri-La, all dressed in gold. He walks down the steps as the feather flag moved out of his way. It's perfect for him, right? (_**WRONG!**_)

_**My rivals back home**_

_**It's not that I'm bitter**_

_**But think how they'll squirm**_

_**When they see how I glitter**_

While Dokugakuiji showed them his new outfit, he held out his hand, letting a few girls kissed it before fainting.

_**The ladies in court**_

_**Will be all a-twitter**_

He walked up to someone who is the king, but he's not fully revealed at the moment.

_**The queen will reward me**_

Dokugakuiji knelt down as the king began to knight him.

_**She'll knight me…**_

Without warning, Dokugakuiji switched placed with the king, now wearing the crown; that moron.

_**No! Lord me…**_

Everyone, including the king bowed to him. His daydream ended as he passed the men cutting down the trees while slashing his sword.

_**It's mine, mine, mine**_

_**For the taking**_

Dokugakuiji helped the old man shaking rapidly like crazy, searching for gold.

_**It's mine boys**_

_**Mine me that gold**_

Percy relaxed on his pillow, when a digger sends him flying in the air by the shovel. The dog yelps as Dokugakuiji caught him.

_**With those nuggets dug**_

_**It's glory they'll give me**_

Lirin carried a picture of the king towards Dokugakuiji.

_**My dear friend Lady **__**Gyokumen Koushu**_

_**Will probably build me a shrine**_

He pushed his face through the picture, thinking that he is the king.

Dokugakuiji and Liring: _**When all of the gold**_

Dokugakuiji: _**Is mine**_

Men: _**Dig and dig and dig and diggety**_

_**Dig and dig and dig and diggety-dig...**_

We see Kougaiji walks through the willowed leaves, exploring the woods and searching for any outsider.

Kougaiji: _**All of my life I have searched for land like this one**_

He stopped and stared at the waterfall in front of him.

_**A wilder more challenging country I couldn't design**_

As Kougaiji walked towards the waterfall, Saya peeked him behind the tree with interest.

_**Hundreds of dangers await and I don't plan to miss one**_

Kougaiji began climbing on the rock, but he slipped and grabbed the vine, swinging it down safely.

_**In a land I can claim, a land I can tame**_

Kougaiji stands on the log, making a bridge for him.

_**The greatest adventure is mine**_

Back at the woods, the men kept digging for gold, as Dokugakuiji gave out the order.

Dokugakuiji: _**Keep on working, men**_

Kougaiji: _**Mine**_

Dokugakuiji: _**Don't be shirking, lads**_

_**Mine, boys, mine**_

_**Mine me that gold**_

Men: _**Dig, dig, and diggety**_

Dokugakuiji: _**Beautiful gold**_

Men: _**Dig, dig, for that gold**_

_**Make this island**_

_**My land**_

Dokugakuiji: _**Make the mounds big, boys**_

_**I'd help you to dig, boys**_

_**But I've got this crick in me spine**_

Meanwhile, Dokugakuiji looked at the amazing view.

Kougaiji: _**This land will behold**_

Dokugakuiji, on the other hand, looked at the land, getting his hands on gold.

Dokugakuiji: _**This beauty untold**_

Kougaiji shouted as he finds himself on top of the mountain.

Kougaiji: _**A man can be bold**_

Dokugakuiji lit the fuse, shooting the cannon.

Dokugakuiji: _**It all can be sold**_

Soon the cannon went off, causing the tree to be blown up and knocked down.

Men: _**So go for the gold**_

_**We know which is here**_

Dokugakuiji: _**Is**_

They kept blowing the trees up as they took cover including Percy.

Men: _**All the riches here**_

Dokugakuiji: _**Mine**_

Men: _**From this minute**_

Dokugakuiji: _**Mine**_

Men: _**This land and what's in it is**_

All: _**Mine**_

The men kept digging in the big bound with Dokugakuiji right on top of it.

Men: _**Dig and dig and diggety-dig**_

_**Hey nonny, nonny, it's mine**_

Dokugakuiji put the flag down, giving a cruel grin. Even though it will take forever, he will find the gold and it will be his.


	7. Chapter 7

Kougaiji began to climb down towards the waterfall to clean his face. He knelt down and scoops some water on his hands and splashed them on his face. As he scooped up more water, he stopped. Kougaiji stared at the water, seeing an unknown reflection staring down at him. Kougaiji looked suspicious as he splashed the water onto his face. He turned around and looked up at the tree, but the reflection he saw was nowhere to be found.

Saya hid herself behind the tree, still watching Kougaiji; so mysterious and good looking. Kougaiji glanced back, preparing to move on. Saya smiled and continued stalking and sneaking to the tall grass. She moved the grass to look closer at Kougaiji, but he disappeared. She heard a noise as Flit and Meeko came out to take a peek, but she shoved them down to avoid being seen. Saya crawled out of the grass as her friends watch her going towards the water. Saya hops across the rock, crouching each time to keep her balanced.

What Saya didn't know is that Kougaiji hid in the shadows, under the rock, behind the waterfall preparing his fire spell. Without warning, Kougaiji jumped through the waterfall and aimed at the unknown outsider. But to his surprise, he saw Saya turning to him in the fog of the waterfall. Kougaiji held his hand down as he put his fire spell down disappeared. He and Saya stared at each other. Kougaiji looked surprised that the Outsider is a girl, beautiful as ever.

The stare down continues as he walked in the water, towards Saya and wants to talk to her, but without warning, Saya ran away. "No wait!" Kougaiji shouted.

Saya ran through the woods as her friends followed her. They ran and hopped in the canoe. "Please!" Kougaiji said as Saya stopped and turned around, "Don't run off!" Saya stared at him as he walked towards her slowly, "It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you." he held out his hand. "Here, let me help you out of there."

"Mat-ta-que na-to-rath." Saya said in her native language.

"You don't understand the word I'm saying, do you?" Kougaiji asked. Saya stared at his hand and at him; Kougaiji smiled. "It's alright." Saya wasn't sure if she could trust him, but the wind began to blow softly near her.

Voices: _**Ay ay ay na ay ay na**_

Saya put her hand on Kougaiji's as she is lifted up, the wind blew around their arms like they're in a knot. She looked at hers and Kougaiji's hands as the canoe is pulled back to shore. Saya looked at his face and his eyes.

Grandmother Willow's voice: _**Listen with your heart**_

_**You will understand**_

Saya got out of the boat while standing in front of Kougaiji. Flit just had enough and flew to attack Kougaiji, but Meeko grabbed him.

The wind of leaves and pedals blew around Saya and Kougaiji.

_**Let it break upon you**_

_**Like waves upon the sand**_

"Who are you?" Kougaiji asked as Saya closed her eyes, listening what Grandmother Willow said before.

_**Listen with your heart**_

_**You will understand**_

Saya opened her eyes and replied, "Saya."

"Huh? What did you say?" Kougaiji asked with a surprise.

"My name is Saya." Saya answered. Meeko and Flit looked stunned and dropped their jaws. They looked at each other as Meeko grinned, but Flit glared.

"I'm Kougaiji." Kougaiji introduced his name. They smiled at each other, getting to know each other.

At the Jamestown settlement, Dokugakuiji kept ordering around as the men continued digging the ground in hopes to find gold. Unknown to them, Gojyo and a few of his men hid behind the bushes, spying on them.

"That's it, keep at it men. Keep digging. It's going to be here somewhere." Dokugakuiji said, not knowing that the Outsider is here. An Outsider whistled, signaling Gojyo and his brother Kenren.

"There's 30 more of them down by the bridge." Kenren reported.

"That make more than 100." Gojyo said, looking at Dokugakuiji and his men.

Dokugakuiji was eating his drumstick and asked Goku, "Anything yet?"

"Nothing but rocks and dirt, sir." Goku replied with a sigh.

"How long are we going to keep digging like this, sir?" A crewmate asked.

Another crewmate walked out of the digging hole and dropped the shovel. "Yeah, we're slaving away, busting our backs day and night…"

"It's king and country, I know. I share your fatigue." Dokugakuiji walked off and called his assistant," Lirin! Lirin!"

Lirin is away from the digging sight and continuing trimming some bushes to make them look like animals. Lirin heard Dokugakuiji calling her. "Coming!"

Dokugakuiji handed her the meat. "Dispose of this."

Lirin smiled at Percy and held out the meat. "Who's a good dog?" Percy rolled his eyes. "Fetch boy!" Lirin threw the meat away and walked off. As Percy looked at the bushes where the meat is at, he saw Kenren peeking out of the bushes. Percy yelped in alarm, getting Dokugakuiji's attention.

"Savages! It's an ambush arm yourselves!" Dokugakuiji ordered in alarm.

"Run!" Lirin screamed and took cover behind the animal bushes. The battle is about to occur, while Dokugakuiji shouts orders as Kenren ran back to Gojyo to warn him.

"Make sure every man has the gun!" Dokugakuiji ordered as his men grabbed their shotguns and grabbed his own. "Shoot!" Goku ran, holding his weapon, but he trips over the log, causing him to shoot right between Dokugakuiji's legs and shot out water out of the barrel.

"Goku, you idiot!" Dokugakuiji snapped, glaring at the young demon. The first battle begins, as Dokugakuiji's men shoot at the Outsider like nuts. Percy screamed as it took cover underneath the metal helmet.

Dokugakuiji ran out of bullets of the shotgun and got out another one, "Where's that blasted Kougaiji when I need him?"

Kenren is on the tree, preparing to attack Dokugakuiji, but Dokugakuiji spotted him and shot Kenren right on his leg. Kenren screamed in pain and fell on the ground, holding his leg. Kenren is in trouble!

"Kenren!" Gojyo screamed as he ran out to help his brother. Kenren opened his eyes and gasped in fright seeing a crewmate getting ready to finish him. "Enjoy the afterlife!"

Before the crewmate finished Kenren off, Gojyo came out of nowhere and battle the crewmate until Gojyo knocks him down. Dokugakuiji's men kept firing as Gojyo picked up Kenren. "Back to the village now!" The Outsider ran escaped and the explorers cheered for victory.

"Shut up, shut up you fools! They'll be back!" Dokugakuiji yelled. Lirin came out from hiding, shaking like a leaf when the animal bushes have been destroyed.

"Everyone back to camp! Get the rest of the cannons to shore and finish building the fort!" Dokugakuiji ordered.

"Yes sir." A crewmate said.

Dokugakuiji glared at Goku, who sat there, looking humiliated. "And you, learn to use that thing properly. A man's not a man who knows how to shoot." Goku looked down and wondered why Kougaiji didn't show up.

Back at the village, Yaone watches Hakkai chanting trying to heal Kenren's leg. Kenren winced in pain while Hakkai continues chanting, trying to heal his leg.

Kanzeon frowned. "These beasts invade our shores and now this."

Hakkai stopped chanting. "This wound is strange to me."

"We will fight this enemy, but we cannot do it alone. Gojyo, send message to the village in our nation." Kanzeon said as she and Gojyo walked out of the tent. "We will call out our brothers to help us fight." Kanzeon told her people, "These people are dangerous! No one is to go near them!" Yaone gasped and worried about Saya.


	8. Chapter 8

A couple of miles away, Saya is sitting next to Kougaiji as she looked at the earrings he was wearing. "It's a gift from my mother." Kougaiji explained. "She gave it to me when I was a kid."

"How sweet." said Saya. Flit came up and tapped the earring, but he saw his reflection and yelped

"So, what river is this?" Kougaiji asked.

"Quiyoghcohanok." Saya replied, gently letting his earring fall back to its place.

"You have the most unusual names here. Chicahominy. Quiyough...Quiyoghcohanock. Saya." Kougaiji said.

Saya smiled. "And you have the most unusual name too, Kougaiji." Kougaiji smiled, but jumped when he saw a familiar raccoon in his bag, eating biscuits, "Hey!" Kougaiji picked him up. "Is this glutton a friend of yours?"

"Meeko." Saya picked her raccoon up.

"Well, how do you do Meeko?" Kougaiji held out his hand, but Meeko searched his hand, finding no biscuits; he pouted.

"It's alright, it's just a handshake. Let me show you." said Kougaiji.

Saya looked at his hand. "Nothing's happening."

Kougaiji chuckled. "No, I need your hand first." Saya held out her hand as Kougaiji took it and shake hands with her. "It's how we say hello." Saya smiled, understanding. Meeko and Flit looked at each other. Meeko grinned and shook Flit's beak, shaking Flit in the process.

"This is how we say hello. Wingapo." Saya moved her hand clockwise. Kougaiji nods and does the same, "Wingapo."

"And this is how we say goodbye. A-na." Syaa held her arm out straight and moved it halfway. Kougaiji smiled and touched her hand. "I like hello better." The two began to blush, getting to know each other. Flit couldn't take it and separating their hands.

"Well, I remember you." Kougaiji said, when he saw Flit.

"Forgive me, but Flit just doesn't like strangers." Saya explained.

Meeko sighed.

"I'm not a stranger anymore." Kougaiji said, petting Flit's head.

Flit pushed Kougaiji's hand away.

"Stubborn, isn't he?" Kougaiji asked.

Flit blew raspberries at him as Saya glared at him. "Very stubborn." Flit smiled at her, nervously. Kougaiji saw Meeko in his bag, still looking for biscuits, "Hey!" Meeko came out, with a compass in his mouth and rushed off.

"Meeko!" Saya called. Meeko stood by the rock and looked at the compass.

"Don't worry, he can't hurt it." Kougaiji said until Meeko began to clang the compass onto the rock.

Kougaiji yelped, "Hey!" He tried to grab Meeko, but the raccoon dodged and climbed up to the tree.

"Meeko, bring that back!" Saya shouted as Meeko climbed to the highest branch.

"No, it's alright. He can keep it. Call it a gift." Kougaiji said as Meeko began to clang the compass against the branch.

"What was that?" Saya asked.

"My compass." Kougaiji replied.

"Compass?" Kairi asked.

"It tells you how to find your way when you get lost." Kougaiji explained, "It's alright, I'll get another one at Shangri-La."

"Shangri-La? Is that your village?" Saya asked.

"Yes, it's a very big village." Kougaiji answered.

"What's it like?"Saya asked, very curious.

"Well, it's got streets filled with carriages and bridges over the rivers and building as tall as trees." Kougaiji explained.

"I like to see those things." Saya said, hoping to see these buildings.

"You will." Kougaiji smiled.

"How?" Syaa asked, confused.

Kougaiji began to climb the tree branch. "We're going to build them here. We'll show you people how to use this land properly how to make the most of it."

"Make the most of it?" Saya asked, doesn't understand.

"Yes. We'll build roads, descent houses…" Kougaiji said.

"Our houses are fine." Saya said.

Kougaiji jumped down. "You think that only because you don't know any better." Saya frowned and leaves in a huff.

"Wait a minute don't take that." Kougaiji began to go after her, but Flit got in his way.

Flit chirped angrily. Kougaiji glared and pushes Flit to the bushes and went after Saya. Flit got out, looking dizzy.

Meeko laughed at Flit.

Flit snapped and collapse on the ground.

Kougaiji ran into the water when Saya rowed her canoe and stopped her. "Wait, there's so much we can teach you. We've been improving the lives of savages all over the world."

"Savages?" Saya glared, being offended.

"Oops…not that you're a savage." Kougaiji said, trying to get things right.

"Just my people." said Saya.

"No, that's not what I meant." Kougaiji said, "Let me explain that…"

"Let go!" Saya yelled, splashing water.

"No, I'm not letting you leave." Kougaiji said, holding the canoe. Saya glared and climbed up the tree branch. "Look, don't do this. Savage is just a word, you know a turf or people who are un-civilized." Kougaiji began to climb after her.

Saya held onto the branch, "Like me."

"Well, when I say un-civilized, what I mean is…" Kougiaji yelped when the branch he grabbed broke causing him to fall downward and hitting the ground. Saya noticed as the broken tree branch hits Kougaiji right on the head. Kougaiji groaned as Saya climbed down the tree and helped him up.

"What you mean is…not like you." said Saya as Kougaiji groaned and looks on.

Saya: _**You think I'm an ignorant savage**_

_**And you've been so many places; I guess it must be so**_

Saya picked up the bag and handed it to Kougaiji.

_**But still I cannot see**_

_**If the savage one is me**_

_**How can there be so much that you don't know?**_

Saya walks passed Kougaiji as she glanced back at him.

_**You don't know**_

As Saya left, the wind blew around. Kougaiji is concerned and followed Saya. She picked up a stick and showed Kougaiji the amazing land.

_**You think you own whatever land you land on**_

_**The earth is just a dead thing you can claim**_

Saya goes over the tree and rock, kneeling down and touching them, causing them to glow from the two.

_**But I know every rock and tree and creature**_

_**Has a life, has a spirit, has a name**_

Soon, the butterflies flew out. Later on, Kougaiji saw a bear nearby and is about to shoot at it, making the bear confused.

_**You think the only people who are people**_

_**Are the people who look and think like you**_

Saya stops Kougaiji from attacking while looking at him. They followed its footprints as it led them to a few bear cubs.

_**But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger**_

_**You'll learn things you never knew you never knew**_

Saya picked up a bear cub as it plays with Kougaiji's hair. Saya looked up at the sky as the wolf shadow is seen.

_**Have you ever heard the wolf cry into a blue-corn moon?**_

We now see the starry sky that shows a grinning bobcat.

_**Or asked the grinning bobcat while he grins?**_

Kougaiji looked amazingly at the sky. He has never seen anything before in his life.

_**Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain?**_

The wind blows when we see Saya what appears to be painted.

_**Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?**_

Kougaiji smiled as he came up with Saya and held hands with her.

_**Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?**_

The wind blew them around like mad until Kougaiji and Saya landed on the ground safely, staring to run with the animal spirits. Soon they jump over the falls, landing on the ground beneath them. Later, they began to run through the forest.

_**Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest**_

_**Come taste the sun-sweet berries of the earth**_

Kougaiji and Saya jumped over the flower field. Saya did a cartwheel as Kougaiji tumbled. Saya got close to Kougaiji's face, making him blush.

_**Come roll in all the riches all around you**_

_**And for once, never wonder what they're worth**_

Later, they swam underwater with an heron and otter.

_**The rainstorm and the river are my brothers**_

_**The heron and the otter are my friends**_

Kougaiji and Saya came out of the water with a splash. Soon, they relaxed together on a small plot of the land.

_**And we are all connected to each other**_

_**In a circle, in a hoop that never ends**_

Now Kougaiji and Saya got eagles on their arms and let them go, watching them fly towards the tallest tree in the land.

_**How high does the sycamore grow?**_

_**If you cut it down, then you'll never know**_

As the eagles perched on the tree, Kougaiji and Saya look serious at the sky.

_**And you'll never hear the wolf cry into a blue-corn moon**_

They walked to the edge of the rock looking at the land.

_**For whether we are white or copper-skinned**_

The wind and leaves blew around Kougaiji and Saya.

_**We need to sing with all the voices of the mountain**_

Kougaiji look surprised as an image of an eagle glow on him before the wind send it away.

_**We need to paint with all the colors of the wind**_

Saya giving the dirt to Kougaiji who held it while the said dirt goes through his fingers. He helps the girl up.

_**You can own the earth and still**_

_**All you'll own is earth until**_

_**You can paint with all the colors of the wind**_

Kougaiji paused and thinks about what Saya said. They looked at each other's eyes as the wind blew softly and the leaves flew passed them. As they stared at each other, the sound of the drums is heard two miles away. Saya got its attention and concerned of what's happening.

"What is it?" Kougaiji asked, looking around.

"The drums. They mean trouble, I shouldn't be here." Saya began to leave.

Kougaij stopped her. "I want to see you again."

"I can't…" Saya said.

"Please, don't go." Kougaiji said. He wants to get to know her better.

"I'm sorry." Saya said sadly as Kougaiji held her close, almost leaning towards her face. "I have to go." Kougaiji had no choice but to let her go. He watched her ran and go into the canoe and rowed off. Kougaiji sighed in hopes that he'll see her again.


	9. Chapter 9

It is now raining over at Jamestown for a few days as the crew tried to get the fort up to avoid any more of the Outsider. What they didn't know is that a same raccoon quickly snuck behind the stumps, looking for a way to get in and climbed inside.

"That'll keep everything out, right Kougaiji?" Goku asked, but Kougaiji didn't say a word while Meeko snuck behind him. Goku is concerned. "Something wrong, Kougaiji?"

"What?" Kougaiji asked, shoveling the mud.

"You've been really quiet lately." Goku said.

"Oh, he's just mad because he missed all the action." A crewmate said, smiling.

Gok smiled and pats Kougaiji on the back. "Don't worry Kougaiji, you'll get a chance to deal with the Outsiders."

"Yeah, we'll take care of them like we did last time." Another crewamte smirked as he picked up an axe.

Crewmate #1: _**We shot ourselves an Outsider**_

_**Or maybe two or three…**_

"All right, you halfwit get to work!" His friend kicked him in the rear and shoves him.

His friend glared. "Come on, it's just a little fun."

His friend rolled his eyes. "Yeah right, we're having loads of fun! Look at us, no gold, no food! While the old man is inside the tent all day happy as a clown!"

Meanwhile, Dokugakuiji is having big problems of his own; he panicked while holding the maps. "I'm doomed! I should be in riches by now and I haven't found as much as a speck!" While he panicked, Percy pulled a tray with the lid covering. But unknown to them, Meeko sniffed under the tent and peeked in. He smells something delicious.

"It has got to be around here somewhere!" Dokugakuiji said. Percy pulled the lid off, revealing a small carousal with bones tied to each string. Percy spins it around gently. It began to eat one bone, but as it is about to eat another one, its eyes widen that the rest are missing. It looked up and saw Meeko, stuffing his face with the bones. Percy growled at Meeko, who smiled and ran off. Percy chased after him and out of the tent.

Dokugakuiji kept looking at the map, "What am I overlooking?" Without warning, he heard a groan and turned around. He gasped in fright and saw Lirin with an arrow stuck in her head. The Outsider got her!

"I…I…" Lirin smirked and got out the arrow, which was fake. "I made it myself."

Dokugakuiji grabbed the fake arrow. "Take that silly…" He stopped and smirked evilly as he looked at it, "Of course! The Outsider wins! Why do you think these freaks attacked us?"

"Because we invaded their land, cut down trees and dug up Earth?" Lirin replied.

"No! It's the gold! They have it and they don't want us to take it from them!" Dokugakuiji explained. "Well, I'll just have to take them by force!"

Outside, two crewmates are asleep until Dokugakuiji came up, "You two, where's Kougaiji?"

"Well, he's…" A crewmate noticed that Kougaiji is nowhere. "…gone."

"Yeah, you're singing must have scared him off!" His friend said, glaring at him.

"Well then go get him!" Dokugakuiji ordered.

"What if we run into the Outsider?" one of them asked.

"That's what guns are for. Now arm yourselves and get moving!" Dokugakuiji ordered.

At the woods, Percy is still chasing Meeko across the woods. He ran pass two moose that is wearing a weird hat, but the hat moved because it's really Meeko. Meeko jumped off, but stopped and gave the bone to one of the moose. Meeko smiled and ran as the two moose rolled their eyes.

Back at the cornfield, Kougaiji is on a lookout searching for signs of trouble. Saya and Yaone are picking some corn. Saya sighed sadly as Yaone was wondering what is wrong with her friend. "Saya!" Kanzeon called, entering the cornfield, "You should be inside the village."

"We'll be alright." Saya said, getting up and covering one corn she picked.

"We're gathering food for when the warriors arrive." Yaone added.

"Don't go too far." said Kanzeon, "Now's not the time to be running off."

"Yes mother." Saya nodded.

Kanzeon smiled at her with the necklace she's wearing. "When I see you wear that necklace, you could picture your father smiling down upon you."

Saya held the necklace, thinking about her father. "I miss him."

"But he is still with us. Whenever the wind moves through the trees, I feel his presence." said Kanzeon, looking up at the sky and feeling the wind. "Our people looked to him from wisdom and strength. Someday, they will look to you as well."

"I would be honored by that." said Saya.

"You shouldn't be out here alone. I'll send for Gojyo." Kanzeon left the field.

"Alright, what is it?" Yaone asked, very concerned about her friend.

"What?" Saya asked.

"You're hiding something." said Yaone.

"I'm not hiding anything." Saya said.

"Saya, you can tell me. I promise, I won't tell anyone." Yaone said, but she saw an unfamiliar person coming in the field and behind Saya; it's Kougaiji! Yaone gasped. "Saya, look!" Saya turned around and saw Kougaiji, who smiled at her.

Flit spotted him and flew down to attack, but Kougaiji pushed him to the ground.

"It's one of them! We're going to get…" Yaone stopped because Saya covered her mouth.

"What are you doing here?" Saya asked.

"Mmm!" Yaone muffled in alarm. Has Saya met Kougaiji before?

"I had to see you again." Kougaiji replied.

"Mmm?" Yaone stared at him as Saya smiled.

"Saya! Saya?" Gojyo called as the girls gasped that he's coming.

"Please, don't say anything." Saya let's go of Yaone and grabbed Kougaiji's hand. "Quick, this way." She took him out of the field to talk to him in private.

"But…" Yaone said.

"Yaone." Gojyo entered the field. "Where's Saya?"

"I…I haven't seen her." Yaone replied, getting more corn.

Gojyo rolled his eyes, annoyed that Saya keep wondering off. "Saya can't be wondering off like that. It's dangerous out there. Tell her that because she listens to you." Gojyo left her.

Yaone rolled her eyes. "Sure she does."

Flit is struggling to break free from the ground, trying to fly. He is nearly in mid-air, but crashed on the ground again.

Saya has taken Kougaiji to Granmother Willow's glen so that they can talk with no one around. Meeko ate the last bone when he saw Saya and Kougaiji coming in.

"This place is incredible." Kougaiji said. "And to think we came all this way just to dig for gold."

"Gold?" Saya asked as Meeko slid down the tree branch, near Kougaiji.

"Hey Meeko." Kougaiji greeted.

"What's gold?" Saya asked, confused as she and Kougaiji sat on the stump.

"You know, it's yellow and it comes out of the ground, something valuable." Kougaiji explained.

Saya understood now, "Oh, here we have lots of it, gold." she got out the corn.

"No, gold is this." Kougaiji got out the gold coin and showed it to her.

Saya looked at it oddly. "There's nothing like that around here." as she was about to hold it, Meeko grabbed it and took a bite. Meeko look disgusted and threw it away.

"No gold?" Kougaiji asked.

"Not that I see." Saya replied.

Kougaiji chuckled when he's going to tell the others that there's no gold. "All this way for nothing. Those boys are in for a big surprise."

"Will they leave?" Saya asked.

"Some of them might." Kougaiji replied. Saya looked worried about if Kougaiji is leaving, "Will you go home?"

"Well, there's not like much of a home to go back to." Kougaiji replied with a sigh. "I never really belong anywhere."

"You could belong here." Saya said as she and Kougaiji looked at each other.

Voices: _**Ay ay ay na ay ay na...**_

Kougaiji turned around, looking startled. As he did, he saw a face appearing from the tree slightly; grinning at him. "What was that?" Kougaiji asked Saya, hoping that he's not going crazy.

"Did you see something?" Saya asked.

"No, no…I just, uh…I didn't see anything, did I?" Kougaiji asked, confused.

Saya smiled. "Look again." Kougaiji stared until he saw Grandmother Willow appearing once again.

Grandmother Willow: _**Let it break upon you**_

_**Like a wave upon the sand**_

Kougaiji's eyes widen that a tree is talking to him. Grandmother Willow smiles. "Hello Kougaiji."

"Saya, is that tree talking to me?" Kougaiji asked.

"Then you should talk back." Saya whispered.

"Don't be frightened, young demon. My bark it's worse than my bite." said Grandmother Willow. Two owls stared at each other, annoyed.

"Say something." said Saya.

"But what do you say to a tree?" Kougaiji asked.

"Anything you want." Saya replied. Kougaiji sighed and began to talk to Grandmother Willow, "So…uh…"

"Come closer, Kougaiji." Grandmother Willow said. Kougaiji looked dumbstruck but came closer to allow the tree to get a good look at him. "He has a good soul and he's handsome too."

Kougaiji smiled. "Wow, I like her."

"I knew you would." Saya said.

"Kougaiji!" The group yelps in alarm when they saw two crewmates coming, looking for him. "Kougaiji, where are you?" one of them called.

"We can't let them see us." Kougaiji said because he doesn't want them to see him with Saya.

"Quick, over here." Grandmother Willow said as Kougaiji and Saya hid behind the tree.

"This place gives me the creeps." One of the crewmates said, while moving the tree branches. "Savages could be hiding anywhere."

"Well, if you spot one, don't ask questions just shoot." His friend rolled his hid on the tree branch, deciding to have some fun. Grandmother Willow lifted one of the roots up. The two tripped over it, sending them falling on the ground.

"Watch your feet, you oaf!" one of them snapped.

"Hey, it wasn't me. We tripped over a tree." said his friend, pointed at the Grandmother Willow.

His friend rolled his eyes. "Oh, of course. The tree just felt like lifting its roots and…" as he and his friend took another look, they saw the roots moved. They gulped like its haunted, "Let's get out of here." Grandmother Willow smirked evilly and used a branch to hit them in the rear; they yelped in pain, "Ouch!"

"Run!" one of them yelled, running off.

The other ran after him. "But what about Kougaiji?"

"He's a big boy; he can take care of himself!" His friend replied, running off.

Saya and Kougaiji came out of hiding with smiles. "Wow, I'm glad that you're our side." Kougaiji said.

"There's still some snap in these old vine." Grandmother Willow said, looking at the vines.

"I better get back before they send the whole camp out." Kougaijij said, about to leave.

"When will I see you again?" Saya asked.

"Meet me tonight, right here." Kougaiji replied as he caressed her face and ran off.

"Well, I haven't had this much excitement in years!" Grandmother Willow said, having some fun.

Saya paced around. "What am I doing? I shouldn't be seeing him. I mean, I want to see him again."

"Who wouldn't? I want to see him again." Grandmother Willow said, looking at the path Kougaiji left.

"But still, something inside is telling me that it's the right thing." Saya said.

"Perhaps it's your dream." said Grandmother Willow.

"A dream? Do you think he's the one with the spinning arrow was pointing to?" Saya asked. Grandmother Willow nodded that the dream Saya had is leading to Kougaiji.


	10. Chapter 10

Things are going to get worse as a lot of Outsider is arriving at Kanzeon's village. Their leader named Nataku, the war prince look seriously as his tribe is behind him. Two of the Outsiders were fixing the fence line when they saw the warriors are coming.

"The warriors are here!" One of the two Outsiders said as the other one saw them. The crowd gathered around to greet their friends and help out. Saya arrived and saw the warriors. She's now worried that the battle is not going to be pretty. She watched as Kanzeon helped Nataku out of the canoe as she walked next to Yaone.

Yaone saw her, so worried. "Saya, are you crazy? What were you doing with that…"

"Saya, there you are." Gojyo said as he came up to her.

"Gojyo!" Saya said in concern.

Gojyo had his arm around her, but didn't know Saya's concerned face. "Look at them. Now we have enough warriors to destroy these demons!"

Kanzeon and Nataku turned and faced the crowd as Kanzeon announced, "Now that we are joined by our brothers, we will defeat this enemy!" Saya is now worried and ran off to talk to Kanzeon. Yaone and Gojyo watched her go and looked at each other, wondering why Saya is acting weird.

Saya ran to Kanzeon. "Mother, I need to speak with you."

"Not now, my daughter. The council is gathering." said Kanzeon, walking off.

"We don't have to fight them!" Saya exclaimed as Kanzeon stopped. "There must be a better way."

Kanzeon sighed. "Sometimes our paths are chosen for us."

"But maybe we should try talking to them." Saya said.

"They do not want to talk." Kanzeon began to leave.

Saya stopped her. "But if one of them did want to talk, you would listen to him, wouldn't you?"

"Saya…" said Kanzeon.

"Wouldn't you?" Saya asked desperately.

"Of course I would, but it is not that simple. Nothing is simple anymore." Kanzeon entered the tent to join the council. Saya just stood there, so worried that the battle will start anytime. She must meet Kougaiji later tonight.

At the woods, Kougaiji continued walking back to Jamestown, didn't know that Meeko is following him. As they walked, the raccoon stopped and saw Percy, tired and panting. However, Percy saw him and began to chase him. Meeko ran right inside the small log, to the other side. Percy ran inside, but is now stuck. The raccoon and the dog began pulling, trying to get themselves free. Percy lifted the log up and Meeko grabbed it, allowing him to get free and landed on Kougaiji's shoulder. Meeko waved, leaving the trapped Percy. Percy is still trapped and fell on the ground. Percy howled because it's stuck.

The two same crewmates that were looking for Kougaiji are guarding the fort, being on a lookout for Outsider. Goku is a bit concerned as he walked out, holding a gun, not going to mess things up like last time. Suddenly, he heard a twig snapped, causing him to turn around and pointed the gun. To his relief, it was Kougaiji, returning safe and sound.

"Easy Goku, it's me." Kougaiji said as he jumped up to him and Meeko got into Kougaiji's bag to avoid of being seen by Goku.

Goku sighed in relief. "Kougaiji, I could've killed you."

Kougaiji smiled. "Not aiming like that, you wouldn't." He pointed the gun to the right direction to help the knight. "Keep both eyes open when you shoot, you'll see twice as well." Kougaiji pats Goku on the back and walks in when the two same crewmates saw him.

"Kougaiji, there you are!" One of them said in relief.

"We've been looking all over for you." His friend added.

"Kougaiji!" Dokugakuiji yelled, walking out of the tent as Lirin followed him. "Where have you been?"

"I was out scattering the terrain, sir." Kougaiji replied.

Dokugakuiji chuckled. "Excellent. Then you must know the Outsider whereabouts. We'll need that information for the battle."

Kougaiji frowned. "What battle?"

"We will eliminate these savages once and for all!" Dokugakuiji replied.

"No! You can't do that." Kougaiji protested.

Dokugakuiji glared. "Oh, can't I?"

"Look, we don't have to fight them." Kougaiji explained.

Goku frowned at him. "Kougaiji, what's gotten into you?"

"I've met one of them." Kougaiji answered.

"You what?" A crewamte asked, surprised.

"A savage!" Goku asked in concern.

Kougaiji shook his head. "They're not savages. They can help us, they know the land. They know how to navigate the rivers and…" Meeko handed him the corn out of the bag. "And look, it's food."

"What is it?" A crewmate asked.

"It's better than hardtack and gruel that's for sure." Kougaiji answered.

"I like gruel." Lirin said.

Dokugakuiji have had enough and grabbed the corn. "They don't want to feed us you fools! They want to kill us, all of us! They've got our gold and they'll do anything to keep it!"

"But there is no gold!" Kougaiji yelled.

"No gold?" Another crewmate asked in surprised. Have he and the other men dig all the way for nothing?

Dokugakuiji smirked. "Then I supposed you little friend told you this?"

"Yes." Kougaiji answered.

"Lies! Lies all of it! Murderous thieves, there's no room for that kind of civilized society!" Dokugakuiji yelled.

Kougaiji glared at him. "But this is their land!"

"This is my land!" Dokugakuiji snapped. "I make the laws here. And I say, anyone who so much looks at the Outsider without killing them on sight, will be tried for treason and hanged!" Dokugakuiji and Kougaiji glared at each other.

During the night at the village, Saya dash through the cornfield to meet up with Kougaiji and going to warn him. But before she did, Yaone stopped her. "Saya!"

Saya stopped and faced her. "Yaone!"

"Don't go out there." Yaone said, concerned. "I lied for you once, don't ask me to do it again."

"I have to do this." Saya said.

Yaone stopped her. "He's one of them!"

"You don't know him." Saya said.

yaone walked in front of her. "If you go out there, you'll be turning you back on your own people."

"I'm trying to help my people." said Saya.

"Saya please, you're my best friend." Yaone begged. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't, I know what I'm doing." Saya said and ran off.

"Saya, no!" Yaone shouted, but Saya already ran through the cornfield to meet up with Kougaiji.

Back at Jamestown, Kougaiji put his candle out to let his men to know he's sleep. He and Meeko came out of the tent, preparing to head out to meet Saya. While they sneak away, the whole crew continued their conversation about what happen near the campfire.

"Dokugakuiji wouldn't take us halfway to the world for nothing." said a crewmate.

"But what if Kougaiji's right? What if there is no gold?" Another crewmate asked, while Kougaiji and Meeko snuck pass the tent and none of the men spotted them.

"If you ask me, Dokugakuiji's been lying to use ever since we left Shangri-La." said another crewmate.

"Listen to you, you bunch of idiots! Those savages didn't attack us for nothing!" The first crewmate said with a scoff. "They're hiding something." Meanwhile, Kougaiji glace at the two guards, while heading to the forest. Meeko looked around and followed Kougaiji.

But unknown to them Goku saw Kougaiji sneaking away, hiding behind the fence and leaving. Goku looked out at the gate, watched him leave. Without warning, Goku yelp as the same figure push him out of the gate, it was Dokugakuiji.

"Follow him." Dokugakuiji ordered.

"Yes sir." Goku nodded.

"I want to know where he's sneaking off." Dokugakuiji said.

"Yes sir." Goku understood.

"And if you happen to see any Outsider..." Dokugakuiji tossed Goku the gun. "Shoot them." Goku nodded sadly and began to leave, but Dokugakuiji stopped him, "Oh, and Goku I almost forgot. You've been a slip shot sailor and a poor excuse for a soldier. Don't disappoint me." Dokugakuiji left. Goku gulped and walked off to follow Kougaiji. He doesn't want to do this, but he has no choice.

Back at the village, Gojyo is working on the weapon to prepare for battle against the demons. Yaone walked up to him, worried."Gojyo…"

"What is it?" Gojyo asked knowing her worried look.

"It's Saya…" Yaone said.

"What's wrong? Is she okay?" Gojyo asked in concern.

Yaone left him no choice. "I think she's in trouble."


	11. Chapter 11

Saya entered the glen as some of the animals, including Flit, climbed onto the tree side. Grandmother Willow waited for her, worried. "I can feel the Earth trembling, Saya. What's happening?"

"The warriors are here!" Saya replied, finding Kougaiji and Meeko.

"Saya!" Kougaiji called.

"Kougaiji!" Saya said as he walked up to her along with Meeko. Kougaiji held her hands. "Listen to me, my men are planning to attack your people. We've got to warn them."

"Maybe it's not too late to stop this. You have to come with me and talk to my mother." Saya said, taking Kougaiji.

Kougaiji stopped her. "Saya, talking isn't going to do any good. I already tried talking to my men, but everything about this land has them spooked…" All of a sudden, they heard howling from the distance and saw a creature walking, with the log on it.

"That's the strangest looking creature I've ever seen." said Grandmother Willow. The creature tripped over and tumbled down the hill. The log got itself hit, causing a familiar dog fly out, landing upside down on Kougaiji's hands.

"Percy!" Kougaiji said in surprise. Percy saw Meeko, who smiled at him. It growled and got freed out of Kougaiji's hands and began to chase the raccoon.

"Easy Percy, come here!" Kougaiji said.

"Meeko, come back!" Saya added.

Kougaiji smirked. "You see that I mean? Once two sides want to fight, nothing can stop them." The chase kept going while Saya and Kougaiji tried to stop them. Flit is worried.

Meeko grabs Flit and uses him as a sword to fight off Percy.

Flit snapped while Meeko was backing Percy off while dodging.

Flit got out of his grip.

Meeko climbs up the tree.

Grandmother Willow just had enough. "_**ALRIGHT, THAT'S ENOUGH**_!" Percy yelped and fainted, falling into the water. Grandmother Willow used a branch to pick the dog up, as Percy woke up. Grandmother Willow placed him on the stump. "Enough to make you sap boiled." She placed him next to Meeko, who walked near it.

"Now, there's something I want to show you, look." Grandmother Willow put a vine on the water surface gently, causing the ripples to grow. "The ripples."

"What about them?" Kougaiji asked.

"So small at first, then look how they grow." Grandmother Willow explained. "But someone has to start them."

Kougaji looked at it. "They're not going to listen to us."

"Young man, sometimes the right path is not the easiest one." Grandmother Willow moved her branches, causing Kougaiji to slide down towards Saya. "Don't you see? Only when the fighting stops can you be together."

Saya smiled at him as Kougaiji smiled back. "Alright, let's go talk to your mother." Saya smiled and hugged him and Kougaji hugged back. Grandmother Willow smiled and decided to give them some privacy by closing the leaves around their friends.

Flit tried to protest as he tried to get out of the leaves.

Meeko pulling Flit through the leaves.

Kougaiji and Saya looked at each other until they kissed each other. While their kiss continues, two unknown figures came from each side, Gojyo and Goku. Goku looked closely and looked surprised that Kougaiji is kissing a female Outsider! Gojyo, however, looks shocked and jealous of what's going on. He watched he future bride, kissing the demon. Gojyo got angry and shouted when he got out of the bushes and charged towards Kougajii. Kougaiji and Saya stopped kissing and saw Gojyo charging towards Kougaiji and tackled him.

"Gojyo, no!" Saya yelled as Gojyo tried to kill him with the sword. Kougaiji dodging Gojyo. Scourge used his dagger and try to stab Kougaiji.

"Gojyo!" Saya screamed in horror. Goku gasped in alarm and ran out of the bushes, pouring some shooting powder to load the gun. The fight continues ad both fighters struggle one against the other.

Saya jumped, trying to stop Gojyo. "Leave him alone!" She tried to back Gojyo away from Kougaiji, but Gojyo shoved her away, making her hit the ground with a groan. Gojyo held his sword at Kougaiji's neck. Goku had his gun loaded and quickly aimed it at Gojyo while Saya trying to pull Gojyo away. "Gojyo, stop!" Saya manage to get Gojyo off.

"Both eyes open…" Goku said, remembering what Kougaiji taught him. Soon Goku opened fire. Gojyo gasped the bullet hit him right in the chest. He grabbed Saya's necklace, breaking it into pieces and making Saya gasp in horror. Soon Gojyo fell into the water, dead.

Kougaiji is shocked when Goku came. "Goku!"

"Is he…?" Goku asked, worried. He really didn't mean to kill Gojyo.

"You killed him!" Saya snapped in anger.

"I thought that…" Goku tried to explain.

"Get away from him!" Saya yelled as Kougaiji held her. "Saya, it won't help! He was only…"

"He killed him!" Saya cried. Goku just stood there horrified and stunned of what he has done. Suddenly, they heard shouting far away that the gunfire got the others attention.

"Goku, get out of here!" Kougaiji exclaimed at Goku. "Get out of here!" Goku did what Kougaiji said and ran off as Saya's friends hid under the root, afraid of what's going to happen next. Suddenly, the Outsiders appear and soon they grabbed Kougaiji, thinking that he's the one who killed Gojyo. Kougaiji struggled to break free before he was taken away.

Saya looked at the dead Gojyo as Homura, Shien and Zenon came and picked up Gojyo slowly and carried him back to the village. Saya just sat there and began to follow them back to the village. Filt and Meeko came out from hiding as Percy is still under the root, shaking. They looked at him as Meeko climbed down and placed his paw on Percy's shoulder, calming it down and apologizing.

Flit said in his own language that he should follow them. Percy smiled and followed them. They walked through the branch sadly as they glance at the broken necklace that belongs to Saya's mother.


	12. Chapter 12

At the village, the citizens watched in sadness while crying when Gojyo's body is brought in. Kanzeon saw in shocked that Gojyo, her best warrior, is dead. Kanzeon looked up, with an angry look. "Who did this?" she demanded.

Two Outsiders came, dragging Kougaiji towards her as one of them explained, "Saya was out in the woods. Gojyo went to go find her and this demon attacked!" Yaone came to through the crowd and looked worried.

"Your weapons are strong, but now our anger is stronger." Kanzeon said, glaring at Kougaiji. "At sunrise, he will be the first to die!"

"But mother!" Saya called as the crowd stands aside.

Kanzeon glared at her daughter,."I told you to stay in the village! You disobeyed me! You have shamed your mother!"

"I was only trying to help." Saya said.

"Because of your foolishness, Gojyo is dead!" Kanzeon snapped. "Take him away!" Saya watched the people take Kougaiji away as she fell into her knees. She has fallen in love with Kougaiji and now he's going to die at sunrise and it's all her fault. Yaone walked up to her saddened friend as Saya looked at her. "Gojy was just coming to protect me…"

"Saya, I sent Gojyo after you." Yaone confessed as Saya looked shocked. "I was worried about you, I thought I was doing the right thing."

"All this happen because of me and now I'll never see Kougaiji again…" Saya said sadly. Yaone looked guilty of what she did and decided to cheer her up. She held Saya's hand and motion to follow her. "Come with me."

Later on, the girls approached the prison tent where Kougaiji is. The guards stood there as Yaone and Saya arrived. "Saya wants to look into the eyes at the man who killed Gojyo."

The guards looked at each other and at them. "Be quick." One of them said as they allowed her to enter, but not for long. Saya entered the tent and saw Kougaiji, by the post, tied up. He is tied up with a rope. Saya came up to him and got onto her knees, making Kougaiji to look up at her.

"Saya!" Kougaiji said in surprise.

"I'm so sorry." Saya hugged her love in sadness.

"For what, this?" Kougaiji asked. "I've got a lot of worse scraps than this. I can't think of any right now…"

"It would've been better if we never met, none of this would have happen." Saya said, very sad.

"Saya, look at me. I'd rather die tomorrow than live 100 years without knowing you." Kougaiji whispered as Saya touched his shoulder.

Kougaiji: _**If I never knew you**_

_**If I never felt this love**_

_**I would have no inkling of**_

_**How precious life can be**_

Saya hugged him sadly.

_**If I never held you**_

_**I would never have a clue**_

_**How at last I'd find in you**_

_**The missing part of me**_

Saya looked at Kougaiji and saw Meeko, Flit, and Percy entered the tent, without being spotted.

_**In this world so full of fear**_

_**Full of rage and lies**_

_**I can see the truth so clear**_

_**In your eyes**_

Kougaiji leaned towards Saya as their foreheads touched.

_**So dry your eyes**_

_**And I'm so grateful to you**_

_**I'd have lived my whole life through**_

_**Lost forever, if I never knew you**_

Meeko had his head on Kougaiji's leg, looking sadly at him. Percy sat down and sniffed. Flit watched as he shed one tear. The lovers smiled and looked up at the hole of the tent, showing the starry sky.

Saya: _**I thought our love would be so beautiful**_

_**Somehow we'd make the whole world bright**_

_**I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong**_

_**All they'd leave us were these whispers in the night**_

_**But still my heart is saying we were right**_

We see some flashbacks from when they first met.

_**For if I never knew you**_

Kougaiji: _**There's no moment I regret**_

Saya: _**If I never knew this love**_

Kougaiji: _**Since the moment that we met**_

Saya: _**I would have no inkling of**_

Kougaiji: _**If our time has gone too fast**_

Saya: _**How precious life can be**_

Kougaiji: _**I've lived at last**_

They leaned towards each other, about to kiss one last time, but they saw Yaone looking through the tent. "Saya?"

"I can't leave you."Saya said, while caressing his face.

"You never will. No matter what happens to me, I will always be with you forever." Kougaij said. Saya walked out of the tent. Kougaiji turned and saw the shadow of Saya leave until the entrance closed; he looked down sadly.

_**And I'm so grateful to you**_

_**I'd have lived my whole life through**_

_**Empty as the sky**_

Saya is rowing her canoe in the river, looking down.

Saya: _**Never knowing why**_

She saw her image and the image of Kougaiji, holding hands.

Both: _**Lost forever**_

_**If I never knew you**_

The image of Kougaiji kissed Saya's hands and disappeared. Saya looked down and continued rowing her canoe. Kougaiji's life is about to end.


	13. Chapter 13

"Help! Somebody help, help!" Goky yelled, running back to the fort. Kougaiji is in grave danger and Goku has to rescue him. Two crewmates peeked out of the fort and saw Goku, worried. "Easy buddy, what is it?" one of them asked.

"It's Kougaiji! They've got him!" Goku replied.

"Who got him?" The other crewmate asked in alarm as more came out of their tents.

"The savages!" Goku answered.

"Savages?" one of them asked, shocked.

"Yeah, they've captured him; dragged him off!"

"Where'd they take him?"

"They headed north!"

Lirin peeked out of the tent, wearing only nightclothes. "How many where there?" the crewmate asked.

"I don't know, at least a dozen." Goku answered.

"Those filthy beasts!" The crewmate growled. As Lirin ran out of the tent, Dokugakuiji grabbed her and covered Lirin's mouth. Dokugakuiji smirked evilly and blew out the candle. "It's perfect Lirin. I've couldn't have planned this better myself. The gold is as good as mine."

"We've got to save him!" Goku said. "He'd do the same for any of us."

The crewmate agreed. "Goku is right, we have to do something."

"And so we shall." Dokugakuiji said, with a serious tone. "I told you those savages couldn't be trusted. Kougaiji tried to befriend them and look what they've done to him! But now I say it's time to rescue our courageous comrade. At daybreak, we attack!" The crowd cheered; Burns walked up to the stand while Lirin is putting armor on him.

Dokugakuiji: _**What can you expect**_

_**From filthy little heathens**_

_**Here's what you get when races are diverse**_

_**Their skin's a hellish red**_

_**They're only good when dead**_

_**They're vermin as they said and worse**_

All: _**They're savages, savages**_

Dokugakuiji now dressed in armor and toss the guns at them. Goku, on the other hand, is so worried and concerned.

Dokugakuiji:_** Barely even human**_

All: _**Savages, savages**_

Dokugakuiji: _**Drive them to our shore**_

_**They're not like you and me**_

_**Which means they must be evil**_

_**We must sound the drums of war**_

They got out their weapons and getting ready to use their powers.

All: _**They're savages, savages**_

_**Dirty shrieking devils**_

_**Now we sound the drums of war**_

Some dragged the cannons out to get ready for a lifetime war. Back at the village, Kanzeon faced the fire and turned around, with a serious look.

Kanzeon: _**This is what we feared**_

_**The Paleface is a demon**_

_**The only thing they feel at all is greed**_

Hakkai is putting war paint on some of the warriors.

Hakkai: _**Beneath that milky hide**_

_**There's emptiness inside**_

Warrior #1 and #2: _**I wonder if they even bleed**_

All: _**They're savages, savages**_

Kanzeon: _**Barely even human**_

All: _**Savages, savages**_

Kanzeon: _**Killers at the core**_

Hakkai: _**They're different from us**_

_**Which means they can't be trusted**_

The Outsiders grab weapons of their own because they will need them right after Kougaiji's execution.

Kanzeon: _**We must sound the drums of war**_

All: _**They're savages, savages**_

_**First we deal with this one**_

_**Then we sound the drums of war**_

They pound their drums while at Jamestown; the crew pounds their drums of their own.

Crew: _**Savages, savages**_

Crewmate #1: _**Let's go get a few men**_

At the village, the Outsiders are preparing for war.

Outsiders: _**Savages, savages**_

Dokugakuiji is looking seriously at the men, getting ready.

Dokugakuiji: _**Now it's up to you, men**_

Everyone in both sides is looking seriously with anger and hatred inside them.

All: _**Savages, savages**_

_**Barely even human**_

_**Now we sound the drums of war**_

The clouds with shadows from both sides and they collide each other as the lightning flashed. Soon, the war will start.

At the glen, Grandmother Willow listened to Saya's explanation of what's happening. "They're going to kill him at sunrise Grandmother Willow." Saya finished sadly.

"You have to stop them." said Grandmother Willow.

Saya shook her head. "I can't."

"Child, remember in your dream…" Grandmother Willow explained.

"I was wrong Grandmother Willow, I followed the wrong path." Saya cried. "I feel so lost." Flit and Meeko looked sadly at her, but Meeko remembered something. He climbed to the tree hole and began to dig some stuff, to find an important item. Percy walked slowly towards her and nuzzled her leg.

Meeko smiled as they climbed down; he showed it to her

Saya saw what Meeko is showing her; a compass, the same one that Kougaiji had before Meeko stole it. Saya took it and looked at it. "The compass?" She looked closely at the spinning arrow. Her eyes widen. "The spinning arrow."

"It's the arrow from your dream!" Grandmother Willow said in realization.

"I was right, it was pointing to him." Saya said with a smile. Soon the wind began to blow as the arrow began to spin faster, just like her dream. She stood up and saw a ray of light; the sun is rising!

"Sunrise!" Saya gasped.

"It's not too late child!" Grandmother Willow exclaimed. "Let the spirits of the Earth guide you." Saya watched the arrow spinning until it stopped, pointing at the sun, "You know your path child, now follow it!"

As the sun is still rising, Dokugakuiji and his men are marching towards the village.

Dokugakuiji: _**This will be the day**_

"Let's go men!" Dokugakuiji shouted as his men followed, pushing cannons.

At the village, Kanzeon stared at the sun rising.

Kanzeon: _**This will be the morning**_

"Bring out the prisoner!" Kanzeon ordered. An Outsider shoved Kougaiji out of the tent with the rope tied around his neck. His fate is about to end.

Outsiders: _**We will see them dying in the dust**_

Saya and her friends kept running to save Kougajii before it's too late.

Saya: _**I don't know what I can do**_

_**Still I know I've got to try**_

The explorers kept marching towards the village, getting close.

Explorers: _**Now we make them pay**_

We see glimpse of images as Saya is seen running as the explorers are moving closer by the minute to the rock that Kougaiji is being put to death.

Saya: _**Eagle help my feet to fly**_

All: _**Now without a warning**_

Saya: _**Mountain, help my heart be great**_

All: _**Now we leave them blood and bone and dust**_

Saya: _**Spirits of the earth and sky**_

All: _**It's them or us**_

Saya: _**Please don't let it be too late**_

All: _**They're just a bunch of filthy, stinking**_

_**Savages, savages**_

_**Demons, devils, kill them**_

_**Savages, savages**_

_**What are we waiting for?**_

_**Destroy their evil race**_

_**Until there's not a trace left**_

Saya: _**How loud are the drums of war**_

All: _**We will sound the drums of war**_

_**Savages, savages**_

_**Now we sound the drums of war**_

_**Now we see what comes**_

_**Of trying to be chums**_

_**(Now we sound the drums of)**_

Saya: _**Is the death of all I love**_

_**Carried in the drumming of**_

Kanzeon held the club, hard enough to bash Kougaiji's head. She is about to finish Kougaiji as her people and explorers arrived on both sides. Saya rushed through the crowd and right towards her mother, almost going to kill Saya

All: _**War!**_

"No!" Saya ran in front of Kanzeon and block Kougaiji, hugging his head. Kanzeon is shocked of what she's doing as Saya stared at her. "If you kill him, you have to kill me too!"

"Saya, stand back right now!" Kanzeon ordered.

"I won't! I love him, mother." Saya said. Kanzeon is stunned of what she just said. The people on both sides are shocked as well. Saya continued, "Look around you! This is where the path of hatred has brought us." she hugged Kougaiji. "This is the path I choose mother. What will yours be?"

Kanzeon looked at both sides preparing for battle. Their lives will come to an end if Kanzeon killed Kougaiji. Later, she felt the wind blowing on her, as her eyes are close, like the spirits is telling her about Saya's path. Kanzeon looked at her daughter and held the club up, but instead of striking. Kanzeon explained to both people on both sides, "My daughter speaks to the wisdom beyond her years. We have all come here with anger in our hearts, but she comes with courage and understanding. From this day forward, if there's to be more killing that will not start with me. Release him!"

An Outsider nodded and cut the ropes on Kougaiji's wrists. He and Saya hugged each other as the people from both sides lower their weapons. They all smiled and the war will not happen all thanks to Saya.

Dokugakuiji, however, wasn't that happy. "Now's our chance, fire!" he declared.

"No!" Goku refused.

Dokugakuiji stared at the knight. "What?"

"They let him go." Goku replied.

"They don't want to fight." A crewmate added.

"It's a trick, don't you see? Fire!" Dokugakuiji ordered. Goku and the rest of the crewmates all glared at him, including Lirin. Dokugakuiji panicked a little and grabbed the gun. "Fine! I'll settle this myself!"

Kougaiji saw Dokugakuiji holding a gun and saw that the old man is aiming at Kanzeon! Kougaiji jumped and pushed Kanzeon out of the way. "No!" Without warning, Dokugakuiji opened fire and, to everyone's shock and horror, he hit Kougaiji causing him to grunt from the bullet before falling on the ground.

"Kougaiji!" Goku screamed. Saya screamed in horror and rushed towards Kougaiji as he clutched his side stomach.

"Uh oh…" Dokugakuiji began to panic. Now he's going to pay the price!

"You shot him!" Goku snapped.

"He stepped right into it! It's his own fault!" Dokugakuiji still panicked, but his men had enough of his lies.

"Kougaiji was right all along!" A crewmate yelled.

"We never should have listened to you!" Another crewmate said in agreement as the others head towards the lying old man. Dokugakuiji is outnumbered!

"Get the gun!" A crewmate ordered as he and the others grabbed him.

"Traitors! Unhand me! How dare you!" Dokugakuiji snapped.

Goku grabbed the gun. "Put him in chains!"

"I'll see you all hang for this!" Dokugakuiji is angered at the knight.

"And gag him to shut him up as well!" Goku ordered. He looks worried about Kougaiji and rushed up to help him. Saya, Kanzeon, and the other Outsider looked at the injured Kougaiji. He has to go back home.


	14. Chapter 14

A while later, Kougaiji is in bandages and lies down on the lifter, going to be taken back to India. Goku and the others already packed Kougaiji's stuff up. "Is he going to make it, Goku?" A crewmate asked.

"The sooner he gets back to Shangri-La, the better." Goku replied, worried about Kougaiji.

"Well, let's hope the wind is with him." said another crewmate.

"Is the ship ready yet?" Goku asked.

"Any minute now, just loading the last bit of cargo." A crewmate smirked slyly. What he meant that the cargo is Dokugakuiji, all tied up in chains and gagged and tossed into the boat. "Untie me at once! I'll have you hang for this!" Dokugakuiji muffled as the boat is being pushed and rowed towards the ship.

Lirin sniffed, seeing her former boss leaving for good. "And he came so highly recommended."

Goku came up to Kougaiji, smiling at him. "The ship's almost ready. We better get you onboard or we'll lose the tide."

"No, not yet. She said she'd be here." Kougaiji said with a groan. He wants to see Saya one last time before he leaves.

Goku turned around and gasped. "Look." The others saw Saya and the other Outsider arrived, carrying baskets full of food. Saya walked pass the men, they took off their hats in respect. Goku got up and walked towards her. "Going back is his only chance. He'll die if he stays here." Saya smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder. She knelt beside Kougaiji and held his hand. She also gave him something to calm down the pain. "Here, it's from Grandmother Willow's bark. It'll help with the pain.

"What pain? I've had worse pain than this." Kougaiji cringed. "Can't think of any right now but…"

Kanzeon walked towards him with a smile and place a blanket on him. "You're always welcome among our people. Thank you, my brother."

Flit flew towards him and landed on his finger.

"Wow, I thought you didn't like strangers." Kougaiji smirked.

Flit chirped as he flew next to Meeko and Percy. Flit and the others got out her mother's necklace.

Saya smiled. "My mother's necklace." she puts it around her neck.

Kougaiji ruffled Percy. "See you Percy." Meeko got out a biscuit, all covered in dust. He blew it off and handed it to Kougaiji as a goodbye present. He looked at Saya and caressed her face. "Come with me?"

Saya is stunned upon hearing that and that she loves him, she turns to Kanzeon for some support. "You must choose your own path." Kanzeon said to her. Saya saw everyone looked at her, waiting for her decision. Saya hugged his hand while shedding some tears. "I'll go with you."

"But, you're needed here." said Yaone.

"No, I'm going give him all the help he needs. Until he gets back on his feet. " said Saya.

"But, you can't leave us." Yaone said with sadness.

"I never will, no matter what happens, I'll always be here forever." said Saya and leaned close to Kougaiji.

Saya: _**And I'm so grateful to you**_

Kougaiji: _**I'd had to live my whole life through**_

They kissed each other one last time before breaking apart. Soon, Kougaiji is lifted as their hands never left each other. Yaone sniffed and shedding some tears at this sight with a smile. She knows that Saya will miss the young demon dearly if she doesn't go with him. While Kougaiji and Saya got on the boat, Goku and a crewmate were nearby.

"Good luck you two." said the crewmate.

"Godspeed Kougaiji, Saya." Goku said as he and the crewmate pushed the boat. Yaone watched Saya and Kougaiji leave the shore and being put into the ship for the journey home. Hakkai walked up to Yaone, touched her shoulder in comfort while they saw the ship leaving home. Yaone and Saya's friends began to run across the land, passing the ship. They kept running and stopped at the hill overlooking at the ocean. They watched the ship leaving and can see Saya and Kougaiji. The wind began to blow pass her before heading to the ship and near the love birds. They felt the wind blowing at the wind blows the rail to save Kougaiji. Saya looked and smiled at Yaone; she waved a goodbye symbol to Yaone. Yaone did the same thing and watched the ship disappearing to the horizon. Maybe they'll see each other again someday.

Right now, the war has been cancelled and it's all thanks to a brave girl, Saya.


End file.
